


The Chase

by dramatic owl (snarky_panda)



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_panda/pseuds/dramatic%20owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was such a tease...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2007 under the pen name lightbird777. Written for the LJ fic_15 challenge, prompt: blankets. Disclaimer: Not mine, just this story.

She was _such_ a tease. He pouted inwardly.

Still, it was somewhat amusing. And her cat and mouse game was more than a little arousing. Each time he caught up to her after chasing her around the house, leaving it in a shambles in their wake, he managed to snag an article of clothing that remained on her body. A scarf, then the sash that kept her dress fitting so securely and alluringly against her lithe, willowy body. He was sure that she intended to allow him to grab her clothing; no doubt he wouldn't be able to get near her if she didn't want him to.

Mulan let out a short screech each time he succeeded in removing an article of clothing and dashed away, now ducking under a table. He hit his head when he tried to follow, rubbing it dejectedly where it hurt and sending her into maniacal laughter.

They'd made it to the bedroom and stood face to face now, two feet apart, he waiting for her to dash off, she waiting for him to lunge at her. There was mischief in her eyes and both breathed heavily, both equally aroused by this chase that she had started when he came home and tried to kiss her in the kitchen.

Losing his patience he made the first move and she yelped as he snagged a handful of the material that was her dress as she twisted to run again. The delicate dress was unable to withstand the friction of her running off while he pulled on the material; it ripped and Shang wasn't really sure if she'd run out of the dress or if he'd torn it off of her. But it didn't matter.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed as he glimpsed the now-bare light bronze skin of her torso. Mulan snatched up the pile of blankets from the bed, quickly wrapping herself in them and giving him a smug look.

"Ah ah ah," she admonished playfully.

But she was already relinquishing control of the game to him, stepping forward and finally allowing him to embrace her.


End file.
